Halo Track Drop Shock Cavalry: Prepare To Lag
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Start a new game and enter the night city.


View in a prepared room where the UN Security Council explains my name. The rookie slept in front of a pod in the foreground, while Mickey, the Dutch and Romeo were on a large holographic table with a brand new Mombasa and solemn confession.

Private first class Michael "Mickey" Crespo: "The Navy is playing very well."

Sports Taylor "Netherlands" Myers: "The courses they have done. This is the earth."

Lance Corporal Kojo "Romeo" Agu: "It's better than being late."

Dutch: Romeo, "How do you show some respect?"

Romeo: "Just say, the Dutch - they missed one."

Romeo points to the assault aircraft carrier.

Dutchman: "No, they left it to us."

The siren and the lights began to shine. A door into the room opened and Buck and Dare entered.

Sergeant Gunnery: "You know music. When you dance!"

The team can't help but notice the strangers and their commanders.

Romeo: (Quiet) "Hello, very beautiful."

Buck glanced at Dare and looked at the team sternly.

Buck: "The pod. Now."

ODST grabbed their gear and began to walk towards their pods.

Captain Veronica Dare: "Replace?"

Buck: "Will you fight for years? Who is not."

Dare: "At least they listen."

Buck: "For me. They won't like what they hear."

Dare: "Order is an order."

Buck is bold.

Buck: "Come on, Veronica! What is more important than that airline?"

Dare to be in Buck Bucker.

Dare: "My order. And Buck? Call me 'Captain'. I will pass that dance.

But you can tell me where to sit. "

Dare to pass from Buck to the pods. Buck sighed. Cut other members of the team being prepared.

Mickey: "What kind of armor does she wear?"

Romeo: "I don't know, Mickey. I didn't look at her gear."

The Dutch checked the silent M7 SMG.

Romeo: "Pft! Serious?"

Dutchman: "Okay, we will be close at hand."

Romeo grabbed the M90 shotgun and offered it to the Dutch.

Romeo: "Exactly."

The Dutch pulled the shotgun away and glanced at Romeo's shoulder. Romeo turned and saw Dare and Buck coming into the scene.

Buck: (Dare to) "The penultimate. Just beside me."

Romeo: "Comfort..."

Buck eavesdropped and approached Romeo.

Romeo: "You want to tell us her name, Ghani?"

Buck: "Ms. Naval Intelligence. Our new boss."

Mickey: (嘀咕) "Oh, brother..."

Buck: "So check your mouth and find your chair..."

Buck took the shotgun from Romeo's hand, put it back on the shelf, and then pushed the sniper rifle into his hand angrily.

Buck: "...ready to fight!"

Romeo: "What should I do on the Covenant?"

Cut into the rookie, still asleep beside his pod. Romeo went to him and hit him with his sniper rifle.

When he woke up, he cut into the rookie's point of view.

Rookie: "Hey!"

Romeo: "Wake up, donkey."

The Dutch drove Romeo away.

Dutchman: "Relax, rookie. He doesn't mean nothing." In addition. Now is one of the eras, paying to be a powerful, silent type. "

The Dutch handed the M7S SMG to the rookie, who connected it to the weapon rack of his pod and positioned himself in the seat. The hatch of the pod is closed and all platforms suspended from the pod are lowered into the launch bay.

Once the hatch is closed, the player is free to look around.

Buck and Dare appear on the view screen of the pod.

DareCOM: "The latest Intel report states that the Covenant forces are assembled under the carrier."

BuckCOM: "They pulled back? Why?"

When the platform stops, the pod's screen will flash with static.

DareCOM: "We won't find directions here."

BuckCOM:

(Simple or normal) "Warrior! We are green, very very mean!"

(Hero) "Crinkle up, Marines! I'm sure you won't get rid of your pods!"

(Legend) "We are falling into hell, soldiers! Time grows a pair!"

Before the rookie pods fell off, the pods fell off the boat and were interrupted by the countdown sound. His pod leaves the launch bay and can see a wide view of the low Earth orbit. The tether of the new Mombasa rail elevator can be seen in the background surrounded by several destroyed UNSC vessels. Operate the vessel in the wreckage. The thick clouds below the pod extend to the horizon.

These pods approached several destroyed UNSC frigates during the descent.

RomeoCOM: "I took it back. The Navy was kicked."

BuckCOM: "Rose Romeo. Remember when I told you to shut up?"

RomeoCOM: "Yes?"

BuckCOM: "Consider regular orders."

The pod reaches the cloud.

BuckCOM: "Captain? Fifteen from the deck."

When the rookie's pod passed through the clouds, the screen flickered white. The new Mombasa city and its assault aircraft carrier entered the field of vision.

DareCOM: "Wait for adjusting the track. On my mark."

DutchCOM: "What did she just say?"

DareCOM: "Mark!"

The squad's pod turned to a new stadium.

MickeyCOM: "We are gone!"

DareCOM: "We are preparing to go where I need to go."

MickeyCOM: "But we will miss this airline!"

An energy flashes on the hull of the hull.

DutchCOM: "Radiation!"

The sliding space rupture opens in front of the carrier and expands rapidly, forming a crater on the ground below it.

MickeyCOM: "The contract has just started?"

You can see that UNSC In Amber Clad is moving to the carrier.

DareCOM: "No. The carrier will jump! This is a sliding space burst! You need -"

When the carrier disappeared at the rupture, Dare was cut, carrying Amber Clad and emitting a huge explosion and shock wave.

DutchCOM: "EMP! Lose power!"

BuckCOM: "Stable, then pop your slide! We try to get in!"

Mickey's pod crashed into the rookie and broke the window. Inside the container, all screens will turn red before the EMP blows up the pod system. The rookie grabbed a handle because his pod fell into a free fall without a slide to slow down.

The screen turns black


End file.
